My first, last Christmas
by carsly
Summary: Sakura doesn't want much this year, only her Mom, but seeing she has now passed on, it's up to team 7 to make her feel better. For Sakura's December Oneshot Contest from Vesper-chan!


Sakura Haruno had mixed feelings about Christmas.

On one hand, she _loved _Christmas, she loved the lights, and she loved the Christmas songs, the sound of tintinnabulation coming from the bells that people would ring, and the gifts, normal.

And on the other hand, she _hated_ Christmas; she hated the snow, how cold it was, the food, and how they always started off the season near Halloween.

But all those negatives where forgotten quickly when she went to her Mom's house for Christmas Eve and the great day it's self. Her Mom adored Christmas, she would always work as the soup kitchen for days on end, donating till she was bankrupt. And Sakura loved her Mother more then anything in this world, but when she had died that thanksgiving from food poisoning form an undercooked turnkey, it had all come to a painful end, even more painful then when she was stabbed in the gut with a sword. She would gladly take those painful bows hundreds of times just to salvage her mother's life. But it was too late, and Sakura had a hard time accepting that.

But slowly, with the help of Naruto, and Kakashi. She accepted that her mother was in fact, every dead. Up in the empyrean and not coming back.

And now it was Christmas Eve.

Alone in her small apartment, 21 years of age, now a legal adult, was spending her Christmas alone if she had anything to say about it. Her heart still hurt way too much to do any of the normal things she did.

She sat agents the full wall glass window on the floor, huddled in a ball with a thick blanket around her shoulders, she watched the slow fall to ground from the dark sky. Her face pressed against the icy old glass, her lashes brushing the glass and the flame from her fire place illuminating her thin, muscled form.

She was half a sleep she heard a knock at the door.

She didn't have time to be surprised as she wished, but could only watch in mock horror as Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and, oh my god, Sasuke.

He was now 4 years into his 10 year sentence. But, based on good behavior, and Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai having a strong bond with the Hokage, it was easy to pull some strings and get him out of jail for just these two nights. Seeing that Sakura had turned into a mess, and seeing the prick might just cheer her up.

Sasuke was just glad to be out of that god forsaken cell.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAANNNNN!!!!" Naruto screamed, tears in his large, puppy like eyes as he pounced on her dramatically.

"Wha-, Naruto-! OAF!!!" Sakura yelled out, her breath getting knocked out of her as she was sent to the floor underneath the blond baka she held such a deep love for.

His lip quivered as he snuffled, "Sakura-chan! Why didn't you come caroling with me this year!?" He whined.

"Maybe she was getting tired of your idiotic acts, Dope."

Naruto flustered, "Shut up Teme!" he yelled back.

Sakura's heart softened seeing the sight. Her depression leaving, the sound dulcet to her ears.

Kakashi had brought a small, pink plastic Christmas tree that already had built in lights, the excuse was that it had reminded it of her, and Sakura knew it was a bunch of bull.

They had a fun time, singing and dancing, some had to be forced, but that was part of the fun. Sakura's emptiness had done away with her, they were a benison and she never wanted this to end. Her heart was so warm as she laughed, drank, and ate. Thinking of no were else she rather be. It was now about 3 in the morning, Christmas day as they were all gathered around the small, plastic, glowing pink Christmas tree. Drinking heavily spiked alcohol as they laughed and talked quietly.

Naruto grinned as he rubbed his hands together eagerly as he forced a square box into Sakrua's hands.

Sakura blinked in surprise, looking at the poorly wrapped item in her hands. Looking back up to them with a curious glances.

Kakashi smiled, "Go ahead Sakura-chan; it's from all of us."

Sakura was flabbergasted, she blinked rapidly, "I-I couldn't! I didn't get you guys anything!" She stuttered.

Sai stayed quiet, equanimity ruling his face. "Hurry up and open it Ugly."

Sakura didn't protest any longer, nodding as she ripped the paper slowly, trying to figure out what the heck it would be. Something that all her boys would agree on, seeing a large part of them here perfectionists. It was a wooden jewelry box, and Sakura looked up at them, shocked out of her mind. "You didn't…" She gasped, hurrying to open it. Tears gathered in her eyes as she hugged all of them, sobbing endlessly into there shoulders, the boys not having the heart to move her, let her fall a sleep against them.

Sasuke's eyes were soft as he placed the wire rock necklace around her neck slowly. The rest of the boys falling asleep to the sound of the girls slow, peaceful breathing. See, the wire rock necklace had more of a worth to Sakura then anything in this world. It was her mothers, and had always thought was destroyed. And it was, but a large amount of time and effort, (Mostly from Sasuke who didn't have anything else better to do) they had made a copy of the original one. Breaking Sakura's heart all over again, letting her break down in front of her boys. Just so grateful for them to be there for her, and the anguish of her heart knowing that she would never be able to give them back a gift that would mean as to them as this did. And all threw out the night, the only sound that could be herd was the light, peaceful breathing of our dear savors of our Sakura's Christmas.

That was her last, first Christmas.

* * *

God, only writing 1,002 words is painful!

REVIEW COZ I MADE THIS SUFF UP OUT OF THE BLUE!


End file.
